crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunt for Wolverine: Dead-Ends
Hunt for Wolverine: Dead-Ends is the ending one-shot of the Hunt for Wolverine series of Marvel Comics. It is the finale of the Hunt for Wolverine event. *Previous: **Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium-Agenda #4 (Iron-Man) **Hunt for Wolverine: Claws of a Killer #4 (Lady DeathStrike) **Hunt for Wolverine: Mystery in Madripoor #4 (X-Men) **Hunt for Wolverine: Weapon Lost #4 (DareDevil) *Next Wolverine: Return of Wolverine #1 =Synopsis= In Spain, 16-year old Antonio Fernandez from Barcelona is stated by the narrator to be special. In New York City, Tony Stark makes his way through the city and arrives with Daredevil at the X-Mansion in Central Park. They are let in by Kitty Pryde as Tony and Daredevil learned what happened to Psylocke. When in the conference hall, Kitty, Tony, and Daredevil review how there had been a lot of stuff being shot into outer space. Tony states how Mister Sinister had a lot of DNA samples like the DNA samples of Demolition Man and Doctor Doom which are now destroyed while also mentioning that someone stole a copy of his work. While Daredevil talks about a corporation that used Wolverine for evil purposes, Kitty talks about how she had been contacted by Sabretooth on how he and Lady DeathStrike encountered zombies and what happened to Daken. Kitty states that they are all connected to Soteira. Daredevil states that Soteira was the company that had records on Wolverine, Tony mentions that their logo was on the group that stole a copy of Mister Sinister's work, and Kitty mentions about having Viper oversee their operations in Madripoor. Thanks to Daredevil's scenses, Tony and Kitty find out that kinetic weapons strong enough to act like a nuclear weapon are falling to Earth. Kitty Pryde gives out the orders that involves Nightcrawler evacuating the school, the flying X-Men to head up and see what they can do, and for the students to head to the assigned crisis ralley point. Tony Stark becomes Iron Man with the help of Friday and heads into the sky with Firestar and Storm. With Daredevil's help, Kitty knows that two students haven't been evacuated as Daredevil goes to get them. Iron Man identifies the four projectiles approaching the X-Mansion as solid tungstens. While Firestar, Storm, and Iron Man use their attacks to stop the three projectiles, the fourth gets by them as Iron Man works to intercept before it reaches the X-Mansion as Kitty advises Nightcrawler to get away. As Friday tells Iron Man that they can't catch up to the fourth one in time, Kitty Pryde works to phase the ground so that it would hit the magma layer of the Earth instead. Just then, a bespectacled bald-headed man appears. While Daredevil can't hear a heartbeat, he turns down Nightcrawler's theory of him being an android. The mysterious man states that he needed a distraction so that he can set up 10 corpses on their property. When he states that he'll let her explain, a hologram of a costumed person appears identifying herself as Persephone thanks the assembled heroes for saving the world many times and states that she has Wolverine who is doing good work while also being behind Soteira. Persephone then talks about the bodies starting with Antonio Fernandez. Persephone states that the copy of Mister Sinister's work contains the future's mutants. Before disappearing, Persephone advises them to stop looking or the ten bodies before them are just the beginning. The mysterious person then collapses as Daredevil claims that he was dead the moment the transmission ended. As Storm states that Cerebro can only detect manifested mutants, Iron Man asks Kitty Pryde what her next course of action is. As Persephone's lair, she comments that she hopes Tony would understand what she has to do and that they got the message as she removes her gloves. Wolverine is present and tethered to energy ropes reacting to that comment as Persephone states that this will all be over soon. Category:Hunt for Wolverine (comic-series)